Megara
|species = Human |gender = Female |origin = Hercules |va english = Susan Egan |va japanese = Rica Matsumoto }} Megara, often called Meg, is Hercules's love interest, and does all in her power to help him. She does not like to think of herself as mentally or emotionally weak, and ensures that all who cross her path see it. Personality Megara has, despite her secret love for Hercules, a rather negative outlook on life, as she is secretly allied with Hades. She tries to sever these bonds, but must ask for help from Sora, as she is far too vulnerable to confront the god. She wants to let Hercules know of her true feelings, but fears that this could open a weakness to Hades. The Lord of the Dead knows of Herc's feelings for the girl, however, and uses her as a "pawn" to get the hero to bend to his desires. Megara is a tad of a flirt, giving Hercules the nickname "Wonderboy", and, as seen in the Disney films, using her charm and good looks to swoon Hercules, a rather successful tactic on her part. Meg's love for Hercules is returned, as he is even willing to risk his life on her behalf. Megara is not weak, however, and does all in her power to make that known. Megara is also strong willed, fiesty and witty, as shown when Sora, Donald and Goofy first meet her, were she attmepts to confront Hades about giving Hercules a break in the Coliseum, and when she stands by Sora (along with Phil and Pegasus) to help him battle the Hydra. Physical Appearance Megara wears a long, purple dress that ends just above her orange-sandaled feet. She also wears two darker purple sashes, one under her bust and another, looser one around her hips, the latter tied at her right side. Each of the straps of Meg's dress, as well as the right side of the sash on her waist sport the same orange spiral-pendant. She wears magenta eyeshadow, pink lipstick, and has violet eyes. Her thick hair, tied into a ponytail with a yellow band, is brown, but with a very faint violent tint. Build-wise, Meg has an unusually thin hourglass waist and wide hips. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II First Visit Upon Sora's first visit to the Coliseum in ''Kingdom Hearts II, he rescues Megara from a pack of Rabid Dog Heartless. Meg had been on her way through the Underworld looking for Hades, hoping to convince him to give Hercules a break. Not wanting anything to happen to Meg, Sora offers to do this task for her and she happily accepts. She is later kidnapped by Hades as bait for Sora to unlock the Underdrome. After Sora returns to the Olympus Coliseum, he finds it being destroyed by the Hydra. During this boss fight, Megara sits on the side lines and drops HP, MP, and Drive Recovery balls as Sora passes by her. Second Visit During Sora's second visit to the Coliseum, he, Hercules and the others are forced to participate in the matches of the Underworld Coliseum. After finding out that Auron is being controlled by Hades, Hercules distracts Hades while Sora and the others go to find the little statue that holds Auron's heart hostage. Upon returning Auron's heart, Hades throws Megara into the stream of River Styx, Hercules then sacrifices himself to save her and restores his confidence in the process. During the ending credits, she is last seen being with Hercules, Phil and Pegasus beholding the restoration of the Olympus Coliseum. ''Kingdom Hearts III Origin Megara is an original character in ''Hercules, although her name is taken from that of Heracles's first wife in Greek mythology. Megara was allied with Hades, as she sold her soul to him in place of her ex-boyfriend's, but was heartbroken when he left her for another maiden. A fated meeting with Hercules soon took place as the hero attempted to rescue her from the centaur Nessus, and a love arose much to the displeasure of Phil and Pegasus. Megara later revealed unintentionally that Hercules was still alive to Hades, and was forced to lure him into Hades's traps and attempted murders against her will. Love prevailed, however, as Meg learned to stand up to Hades. When her death occurred as she attempted to save her "Wonderboy," Hercules stormed the Underworld and reclaimed her soul. He later turned down godship to be with her. fr:Mégara Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts III